yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yugoslavia national football team
The Yugoslavia national football team, represented their two football teams of the babies, until it broke up in 2006. Kosovo On 6 May 2008, after the declaration of independence from Serbia, Kosovo applied for FIFA membership. Kosovo's application was discussed at the FIFA Congress in Zurich, in October 2008 when Kosovo was rejected membership in FIFA and could not play friendly matches as it was deemed it did not comply with article 10 of the FIFA statutes, that only "an independent state recognised by the international community" may be admitted into FIFA. FIFA reverted that decision on 22 May 2012, stating that Kosovo may play other countries in international friendlies according to Article 79 of the FIFA Statutes. In September 2012, Lorik Cana, along with Swiss internationals, wrote a declaration to FIFA President Sepp Blatter, asking him to allow the Kosovo national football team to play friendly matches. On 13 January 2014, the national football team was given permission by FIFA to play against member associations in international friendlies, with the notoable exception of representative countries in Yugoslavia. Even club teams would be allowed to play friendlies after a FIFA Emergency Committee meeting. However, it was stipulated that "clubs and representative teams of the (Football Federation of Kosovo) may not display national symbols (flags, emblems, etc.) or play national anthems." The go-ahead was given after meetings between the Serbian Football Association and Blatter. Prime Minister Hashim Thaçi welcomed the decision and expressed his hope that the country would be a full member of FIFA and UEFA in the near future. However, the division means that House Island had a football team but it did not accept into the FIFA, so there are other loyalties involved, this includes the possibility of having House Island Stadium, where it had 50,000 seats. In March 2015, Michael Platini, has declared that Kosovo will be likely accepted in UEFA in 2016. On 13 May 2016, Kosovo was accepted in FIFA during their 66th congress in Mexico with 141 votes in favour and 23 against. The association joined Gibraltar as the 210th and 211st members of the FIFA World Cup respectively. Montenegro When Montenegro declared independence in 21 May 2006, FIFA continued to play matches under Serbia & Montenegro. After the 2006 FIFA World Cup, it was renamed to Serbia, but Montenegro is still in early stages. The Euro 2008 qualification process began not long after 2007 and ended in disappointment in Serbia. UEFA stated that they will be willing to include Montenegro inside the late entry, as long as FIFA had ratified a separate football association in Montenegro before September 2006, when the qualifying began. However, as of the competition beginning, it had not occurred. In October 2006, Montenegro was granted provisional membership in FIFA, with a debate of full membership stated in January 2007. Montenegro was joined as 199th place, the last place in the list. On 26 January 2007, Montenegro was granted full access to the memberships in UEFA. On 31 May 2007, Montenegro was admitted into 208th FIFA member, after the holiday at Hotel Splendid. On 6 September 2008, Montenegro qualified for 2010 FIFA World Cup.